


Title Of Our Baby's Ultrasound Scanning

by TheWorldIsOurCliche



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, SO MUCH FLUFF, Unplanned Pregnancy, no actual rape but it is briefly mentioned, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsOurCliche/pseuds/TheWorldIsOurCliche
Summary: Jake talked Amy into having pizza at this new pizza place and now she's been sick for the past two days. Not what Jake had hoped for...





	Title Of Our Baby's Ultrasound Scanning

Jacob Peralta would be lying if he said he didn’t spend a lot of time worrying about Amy Peralta -his wife of seven months as of tomorrow. There was no way he would ever let his worry and love for her hold her back, because even though it’d made his nerves twist and turn every time she left the precinct to catch another bad guy, this was what his wife was destined to do. Never before had he met a more strong-willed and inspirational woman. Amy was one of a kind, a badass sergeant and there was no way he’d let his concern get in her way. He’d already let that happen once during the Figgis-case in Texas, and though he of course hadn’t meant to, he’d really messed with her intuition and talent as a detective.

Jacob Peralta would be lying if he said he didn’t spend a lot of time worrying about Amy Peralta, but today he had no good way or excuse to conceal it. It was 3PM, he was stuck at his desk finishing up some paperwork for his latest arrest - he and Boyle had finally tracked down Brooklyn’s ‘drug-queen’ Veronica Abuello - which he normally would’ve been thrilled about, but not today. Today both guilt and worry was eating him alive.

Just two days prior, he’d convinced Amy to try out this new pizza-place just a few blocks from their apartment. Amy didn’t mind pizza - which meant a meal without actual vegetables - once in a while, because she knew how much her husband enjoyed them, but she was also a reasonable woman.

 

_“I don’t know, Jake…” Her voice was filled with hesitance and doubt as she scrolled down the page of very few search results that had popped up, when looking up Jake’s dinner suggestion. “It’s brand new and there are no reliable reviews online. I think it’s better if we just head to Sal’s today and then we can try that new place in a few weeks. By then it’ll probably have more and also authoritative reviews.”_

_He’d just gotten out of the shower, standing in the doorway between the bathroom and living room/kitchen only clad in boxers, a plain t-shirt and damp, messy hair. “C’mon, babe,” he hung the damp towel on the doorknob. “I love that you’re just looking out for us - mostly yourself since my stomach is well-used to display temperature meat supremes, which actual turns out are actually really bad for you, but since I’ve had so much of it, my immune system just kinda goes along with it - but lets just go, please? I’m sure it’s if not superb then at least a decent place.”_

_Amy looked up from her phone, leaned up against the kitchen counter, with her lips pursed together in that famous, worried line only he could bring out. Her eyes looked just as worried, displeased, but also not completely determined just yet. This was a turning point and they both knew it._

_“Please please please, Ames. Let’s be wild for once!” He gave her his best, childish beg and innocent smile - Peralta-stylez - as he made his way over to her._

_“Let’s be wild? Is our marriage already at a stage, where getting pizza from a new place is ‘wild’?” Amy suddenly looked even more worried, but suddenly for other reasons, which caused Jake’s face to awkwardly strain, followed by his arms insecurely crossing in front of his chest._

_“Pfttt, n-no! We’re wild on the regular. Remember t-that thing we did in bed last week? That was w-i-l-d-e!”_

_Amy’s face suddenly transitioned from slightly worried to straight up perturbed. “You mean that evening, where you asked if you could touch my boobs and I said no because I wasn’t in the mood? Also is that how you think wild is spelled?”_

_Completely disregarding the last comment, Jake paused for second to think, mouth half agape, trying to figure out how to win this discussion without embarrassing himself further. Damn, how was his wife so smart!?_

_“Y-yes that! Consent is damn sexy and it’ll drive me damn wild. And you.. shaming that! That’s just-“_

_“Jake, just hush.”_

_He hadn’t meant it as a joke, but instantly realised it would’ve come out wrong and bit his tongue. “Yup, you’re right. I’m sorry. Men are pigs… I hate us.” He looked down, thinking of all the disgusting rape-cases he’d heard about from his sex-crime colleagues and remembering the immense anger he’d always feel. He would never be able to understand how some men, even woman at times, could allow themselves to hurt another person like that, scar them for life. Sure, he could work with murders, even serial killers but rapists? If he were to change department, he was pretty sure he would slit their throats right open as soon as he saw them and that was sadly frowned upon - professionally._

_Amy sighed, nodding and agreeing. Both with his last statement and also the dinner-plans. She would give the new pizza place the benefit of the doubt..._

 

That was two days ago, and Amy had been waking up and ran two the toilet since. The pizza she got, even vegetarian with no meat-danger, had managed to terrorise her entire body and put all her vaccinations to shame. Jake honestly didn’t know whether he was grossed out or impressed by the fact that this new pizza place was unhygienic enough to conquer Amy Santiago. Santiago because his family-name had nothing to do with her otherwise strong immune system and regular doctor-checkups. If anything, the Santiago in her had brought more health to the Peralta in him.

But Amy being Amy, she’d still insisted on going to work, which Jake greatly admired but also kinda hated, since he just wanted her to stay home and get better. Especially now that he hadn’t seen her since they made their separate ways this morning, both heading to their respective floor. Since Amy didn’t want to transmit her sickness, Jake had to settle for a tired but loving smile as she left him alone in the elevator. He also hadn’t seen her lunch, like they usually would, which worried him a bit but not too much since it was understandable that she didn’t feel like eating, let alone be near ay kind of food. Not being able to resist anymore, as he had all day, he picked up his phone and sent a quick message.

**Jake: Are u ok? Didn’t see u for lunch and I’m kinda worried about u. I’ll wait for by the car after clocking out**

He put it down, yet again turning back to the remaining work that flooded his otherwise surprisingly clean desk. Credits to Amy. 10 minutes - also a billion small glances at the black screen - later, his phone finally lit up and made a sound.

**Amy: Yes, sorry for going MIA. I felt really dizzy and nauseous around lunch-time, so I counterbalanced some overtime and got a last minute doctor’s appointment. I took the car. Hope it’s okay? I can just come pick you up, whenever you’re off.**

Jake couldn’t help but smile to himself, loving how selfless she was - even when her head had been stuck in the toilet all day. No way he was going to ask her to leave the house anymore today - or tomorrow, for that matter.

**Jake: What did the doctor say? And no just stay home and get some rest. I’ll ask Charles for a ride home**

**Dot dot dot**

**Amy: Nothing to be afraid of. I’ll explain when you’re home. Love you.**

**Jake: Love you too <3**

Feeling somewhat at peace, knowing that Amy was doing decently and was at home, the detective finished up his paperwork within an hour and was finally ready to head back home to his wife. God, he missed her.

 

——————

 

As soon as he’d finished the eternity of work that was police paperwork, he called it a close case and met up with Boyle, who of course agreed to give him a ride home since he did live just two blocks away - let’s just say this fact had its ups and downs.

“Ames?” He called out, making his way inside before closing the door, only to come to a puzzled halt. The lights were off, only a couple of candles casting dimmed lighting. He gently put down his shoulder bag.

“Here,” he heard her answer from the couch, where she suddenly appeared and pushed herself off if it. He shrugged off his leather jacket, leaving him in his typical plaid shirt and tie - the latter had grown on him, though he’d never admit it to Holt - before making his way to the couch.

Though he was excited to see his wife’s face and finally offer her the care he should’ve been giving her all day, he was very confused by the room’s darkness. “What’s up with the darkness? Are you okay?” He quizzed her as he watched her round the couch and meet him in the middle of the room. He automatically put his hands on her hips and pulled her in to place a soft kiss to her forehead - partly to see if she had a fever, partly because he couldn’t help himself.

“I-“ Just giving him enough time to remove his lips himself, Amy interrupted herself and grabbed his forearms to gently created a minor distance between them, before tugging the right front side of her hair with behind her ear with her left side hand. He noticed her eyes glistening, telling him that she was holding back tears. Jake froze.

A left hand, right hair-tug? She only did that when she was genuinely nervous. Super nervous. Tears? She was either sad or had had 6 drinks, but he greatly doubted the last option. Jake immediately started spiralling. Why was she nervous? Even worse sad! Was she more sick than what he thought? He wasn’t ready to live without her already!

“Ames, what’s wrong?” He pleaded for an answer, looking into her eyes with great desperation as he removed her hands from his forearms and intertwined their fingers instead.

“I’ve…” She choked out before taking a deep breath to collect her. “I went to the doctor and I’ve got… something for you.”

Though he didn’t want to believe it, Jake couldn’t help but think that the word ‘doctor’ and tears wasn’t a good combo.

“There’s a- uh video for you to see. It’s on a DVD on the sofa table… It’ll explain everything.” She looked down - another sign of nervousness - before stepping aside.

Jake tried to bite his tongue, because it didn’t make any sense, but he was so out of it that the first thing that came to his head blurted out of him. “You made a sex tape with Dr. Kreutz!?”

Amy immediately frowned, drying away a tear on her cheek. “No, Jake! Just put the DVD in the player and watch.”

So he did. He made his way to the couch, grabbed the blank DVD from the sofa table and put it in the player plugged to the tv-screen. Amy didn’t budge. She stayed in her spot behind him, watching him sit down on the couch and press play. Jake swore to himself that he could feel beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was so nervous. What in the world was going on and why wouldn’t Amy say anything? Were the news too hard for her to say out loud?

Immediately pulling him out of his spiralling thoughts, Jake suddenly heard the faint sound of a heartbeat and a white smudge on the TV. For a second, he remained confused, but he suddenly realised what it was. His head snapped back around to look at his wife who still stood behind him and the couch with folded hands, smiling through tears. His head snapped back to the TV-screen, taking in the suddenly magnificent blot. And so he continued, his head snapping back on forth between her and the screen a couple of times before he froze - looking at her.

“Is that…?”

She nodded, still teary eyes but definitely smiling. In a heartbeat, literally, Jake skipped over the back of the couch and eagerly cupped her face in his hands to kiss her, his speed and happiness almost knocking her over. He could feel her chuckle against his lips, only causing her to smile even wider.

“I can’t believe it… You’re pregnant, Ames! We’re pregnant!” He never let go of her soft face, completely mesmerised by her eyes and being. She nodded, actually confirming the news for the very first time.

“ ‘We’re pregnant’ - title of our baby’s ultrasound scanning.”

Jake’s eyes immediately widened at her comment, smiling even wider than before - if possible. He’d never felt so much joy before. His wife, Amy Peralta, was pregnant. He and Amy were going to have a baby. They were going to parents. Nothing had ever felt this right.


End file.
